


One Sunny Day

by My_bro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, also the love confessions are rushed because I got tired, and fluff I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_bro/pseuds/My_bro
Summary: Even young Azura can see it. But Kiran and Alfonse are kind of clueless. Gods I suck at this





	One Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunoichirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/gifts).



> This was my very first attempt at writing. So please don't sue me.

One sunny day, Kiran was going for a walk, taking in the sight of the castle grounds and all the Heroes scattered all around them. He waved at Marth and Caeda, who waved back. He saw Marisa and Clarisse sparring, and Clarisse looked like she was enjoying herself (not that she would ever admit it). Suddenly, he heard something behind him, and he turned around to see what it was. There didn’t seem to be anything suspicious, but before he could investigate, a voice said, “Hey, Kiran!” He recognized the voice and knew immediately who it was, and his heart started to beat faster as he looked up.

Walking towards him was Alfonse, prince of his dreams (I mean, Askr). Time seemed to slow down as he took in everything about him; his perfect hair, his piercing blue eyes, and that cute way he smiled that melted his insides. Kiran barely heard anything Alfonse said at first, taking in all that perfection. “Huh?” he said.

“I said, do you want to help me, Sharena, and Anna train a bit?” Alfonse asked, still smiling.

'Dang it, I’m gonna start blushing if he keeps looking at me like that,' Kiran thought. He probably already was. “S-sure!” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous.

“Great! Sharena has a new Special she really wanted to show you. It’s called Luna.”

“Isn’t yours called Sol?” Kiran asked.

“Yes,” he responded, then stopped. “Heeeyyy…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the Arena, Sharena practically leapt off of the bench. “What took you so long!?! We’ve been waiting for HOURS,” she whined.

“Sharena, it was only five minutes.” said Anna, frowning.

“So I was a bit off, whatever,” she said waving Anna off. ”What’s important is that you’re here!” Kiran rolled his eyes at Sharena’s energy. She really was something. He heard Alfonse mutter, “what am I going to do with you?” and sigh. Kiran giggled. He was so cute.

“Whatever,” Alfonse said aloud. “So, weren’t you going to show him Luna?”

“Ooh, yeah!” Sharena said, and charged Alfonse. Kiran almost had a heart attack, but it was probably nothing compared to how Alfonse felt.

“Aaaugh!!! What the heck!?!” Alfonse shouted, desperately trying to avoid her attacks.

“Hold still, it’s not gonna trigger on the first hit!” she exclaimed, swinging and stabbing with Fensalir.

“I don’t want it to trigger on any hits! Get away from me!” he said, trying to climb into the stands.

Suddenly Anna shouted, “STOP! We’re being watched.”

“THAT’S why we need to stop!?!”

“Alfonse, shhh!!!” She crept slowly up into the stands like a thief.

“I’m glad she’s a merchant,” whispered Kiran. The royal siblings snickered.

“Aha!!!” shouted Anna suddenly, startling them all, especially young Azura, whom she had just grabbed.

“WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” she cried. “You’re a meanie!!!"

“Oops!” Anna said, dropping her. She immediately stopped crying, stood up, and dusted herself off.

“How rude! I was just watching,” Azura said, glaring at Anna.

“How did you get here?” Anna asked.

“I, uh, fell asleep here earlier,” she said, glancing at Kiran nervously. Kiran suddenly remembered the sound from earlier.

“Are you following me?” he asked. Little Azura shrieked.

“N-no! Wh-what gives you that idea?” she squeaked. Everyone slowly turned to look at the young songstress. “D-don’t look at me like that! I’m n-not a sutōkā!” she exclaimed, slipping into Hoshidan.

“Then why?” Kiran asked.

“N-nazenara...” she stuttered, her eyes darting from Kiran to Alfonse. “Shōnen ai!” she finally squeaked, and ran away as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

“Well that was weird,” said Anna. “Did anyone understand her Hoshidan? If not I’ll have to ask my sister… Sharena, are you okay?” For Sharena was staring at Kiran with a delirious grin on her face.

“Never better!” she said, and skipped away humming.

“Wait!” Alfonse shouted after her. “What about training…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in his room, Kiran was just about to go to bed when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it, he was very surprised to see young Azura. “What are you doing here?” he asked. She walked over to his bed and plopped herself down.

“When are you gonna tell him?” she asked.

Kiran suddenly felt nervous. “Tell who what?...” he asked. She smiled.

“When are you gonna tell Alfonse that you’re in love with him?” Kiran almost hit the ceiling. Suddenly, her voice seemed a lot louder than it actually was.

“Ssshh!!! Do you want the whole world to know!?!” His heart was pounding. “How do you even know!?!” now he was really panicking.

“You’re so obvious!” Azura giggled. “Whenever he walks into the room, you spend the next thirty seconds just staring! And sometimes drooling,” she added.

'Eep! Do I really?' “Do you think he knows!?!” Kiran squealed.

“No, he’s pretty clueless.” she said. Kiran’s heart rate went down to about fifty percent of what it was.

“Gooooooooooood…” he breathed. Young Azura started twiddling her thumbs. “I was following you because I was hoping something would happen between you two.” she blushed. “You two would be so cute together. When I picture you two kissing...” she started giggling. Gods, she has a nosebleed.

“Wait… does Sharena know?” Kiran asked.

“The only other person that I know knows is Nina, but that’s obvious.” She responded. Kiran suddenly had a thought.

“Can you tell if Alfonse … likes me?”

She got quiet for a second, and then said, “I can find out…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfonse was doing his nightly checking in on everyone when someone said “Alfonse?” he turned around to see young Azura. “Um, can I tell you why I was following Kiran? I wasn’t stalking him, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just wanted to see his tactical skills in action. No, I like someone else.” She stopped and looked into his eyes. “Is there someone special to you?”

Alfonse suddenly started blushing and said “Nope!” a little too quickly. Aha, she thought.

“You know, you kept looking at Kiran a bit funny” she scooted right up to him and asked, “do you liiiiiiiike him?” Alfonse suddenly looked very trapped. 'That was way too easy', Azura thought.

Alfonse laughed a very fake laugh and stepped away from her. “W-where did you get that idea? Why does everyone think I like Kiran?”

“You know, he likes you too...” She said.

“What do you mean ‘too’?” He stopped “Wait, WHAAAAAT!?! He DOES!?!” He stopped and frowned. “Wait… are you pulling my leg?” he asked looking kind of angry. She looked very shocked.

“NO, never!!! He does, I swear!!!”

Suddenly Sharena rounded the corner, looking sleepy. “Wassgoinon?” she mumbled. Then seeing who it was she brightened up and asked, “Oh are we talking about Alfonse’s big ol’ gay crush on Kiran?” Alfonse almost fainted.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! What if someone hears you!?!”

“You know he has one on you too, right? Gods, you guys are so obvious!” Azura gave Alfonse a look like, see?

Alfonse said “Well, i’m going to go to bed now!” and ran off. Just then, Anna rounded the corner and saw Alfonse running down the corridor.

“Is everything alright here?” she asked, looking confused. Young Azura and Sharena looked at eachother. “Yup!” they said in unison, and skipped off together. Anna just stood there scratching her head. “Did I miss something?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kiran was heading to the mess hall when Alfonse suddenly came running down the corridor. His heart leapt into his throat. “Kiran! I need to talk to you!” He stopped, out of breath. Kiran’s mind started to wander to all the possible reasons Alfonse wanted to talk to him. He was brought back down to earth when Alfonse said “I love you!”

'WHAT!?!' Kiran went all red. “I-I…” He stuttered. His dream prince was in love with him? “I-I love you too,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Alfonse smiled, Then he pulled Kiran close and kissed him. Passionately. Kiran wrapped his arms around Alfonse and kissed him back. He thought he would literally die of happiness.

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal interrupted them. They turned their heads and saw Nina faint away with a heavy nosebleed. Then they heard people coming from the mess hall to investigate the source of the noise. They all came around the corner led by Anna.

“What is going on over here?” she demanded. She took in the scene: Nina’s unconscious body with a nosebleed, and Alfonse and Kiran standing there with their arms around each other. Immediately she realized what had happened. “THEY MURDERED HER AND NOW THEY’RE CELEBRATING!!!” she shouted.

Next to her, Sharena facepalmed. “No, you idiot! They kissed, obviously! Nina is a Yaoi fangirl!”

“Oh,” Anna said. “Wait, WHAT!?!” She was now gaping at the two of them. She wasn’t to only one. Suddenly the potted plant nearby started giggling.

Kiran and Alfonse both said at the same time, “Really Azura?” From within the pot ascended young Azura’s head with the actual plant on top of it.

“Well, booger! You’re onto me!” and she leapt from the pot and ran, with the plant still on her head.

Anna ran after her yelling, “Hey! Put that back! That cost money, you know!” Alfonse watched this, then turned to Kiran.

“Want to go somewhere else?” Kiran smiled. “somewhere else would be nice” and they walked off, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was at least a little cute. Comment if this did anything for ya.


End file.
